


A Game

by Rubien



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Choking, Coming In Pants, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Safewords, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubien/pseuds/Rubien
Summary: It was all a game. A game they both knew well how to play. Izaya pushed and Shizuo snapped.





	A Game

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is this fic is consensual. Also I wrote it last night instead of sleeping like a normal human being so there might be some mistakes.  
> Kudos and comments are very welcome!  
> Also, I would love to give this fic to my very good friend Mary (whom I still owe that birthday gift - I'm so sorry Mary!)

It was all a game. A game they both knew well how to play. Izaya pushed and Shizuo snapped. It was calming in its familiarity but it also sent sparks of excitement through both of them.

At first, Shizuo hadn’t wanted to give into the game - perhaps it had something to do with the way he had treated Izaya at first. He had been gentle, almost delicate with him. And Izaya felt confounded about it. He was angry - didn’t know weather at Shizuo or at himself for the way he craved for the physical contact.

It had sent water to his eyes because he loved it. He had known what being touch-starved meant. But he’d hated that he loved it. He had always considered himself to be more than mere humans. And this starvation for human contact made him feel weak. Made him feel human.

But in the end, he had learn how to overcome the humiliation it brought, he had learn to accept this part of himself.

It was just mind-blowing that after so much time of wanting to be loved by humans and never getting it no matter how much he himself had loved them, the love of just one human - a human he had considered to be a monster for many years - was enough.

But there had also been something missing. The rush of adrenaline Izaya loved so much. He’d waited for a long time because he wasn’t sure if he had been ready but when he was, he knew he was.

Izaya then teased Shizuo. All day. Just little taunts that made the vain on Shizuo’s forehead pop up and his voice turn low and dark, and Izaya’s heartbeat turned to wild, exciting pace.

And he continued and continued until Shizuo had snapped. The tall blond pinned him against their couch and Izaya wanted it - wanted the violence, wanted Shizuo’s fingers to bruise him and wanted his hot lips to spit insults at him. Wanted to be hurt.

Yet - when Shizuo pushed him down he lost his breath. And not in a good way.

Izaya became familiar with panic attacks. When the idea of fists breaking his arms craved into his mind and couldn’t leave his skull no matter how much he tried to chase it away.

It took him almost an hour to shake it off. It was funny really that Shizuo who had unintentionally caused the panic attack but he was also who comforted him - the rage immediately leaving his eyes when he noticed the trouble Izaya had with breathing. And when Izaya felt a bit better, he pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him, he ran his fingers through his hair and stroked his back.

It was frustrating. More so when he had to explain to Shizuo that he wanted to be hurt.

Shizuo hadn’t understood.

At first, he had been against the idea.

But Izaya always knew Shizuo would go to incredible laughter for those he loved.

They had agreed to start slower for both their sakes.

Shizuo started with light pushes and squeezing, every day pushing the line of what Izaya could take just a bit more. The raven introduced the idea of a safeword and Shizuo seemed to like the idea.

And one day, after making small steps at a time, Shizuo pushed him down against the couch, pinned him with a grip on Izaya’s wrists and his whole body pressing against the raven, and it took Izaya’s breath away, now in a good way. There were shivers down Izaya’s spine and his heartbeat quickened.

“You think you are so smart, don’t you?” Shizuo whispered darkly into Izaya’s ear, making him shiver nicely.

Izaya writhed under him. It could be seen as him trying to get away from that iron grip that was going to make bruises but really he just wanted to rub his crotch against Shizuo’s.

In return, Shizuo took his jaw with one hand, without breaking his grasps on Izaya’s wrists with the other, and made the raven look him in the eyes.

“I think I need to show you your place,” Shizuo growled before kissing the other man. It was rough, more of a bite than a kiss and it made Izaya’s cock hard in his pants.

 _ _Yes__ , Izaya mind screamed but he writhed some more, uselessly fighting the grip on his wrists.

The slap came as a complete surprise. Shizuo never tried anything like that before but Izaya only moaned the sharp, heating pain from his cheek sending another wave of arousal through his body.

Shizuo leaned closer and whispered. “You love it, don’t you, you little slut.”

“No,” Izaya whined helplessly which only rewarded him with another slap. It almost shaken his view for a moment and he whimpered in pain. Before he knew what was happening, the hand on his wrists disappeared and he felt fingers between his hair and he was being dragged from the couch.

It was hurtful, it was humiliating and it made his cock almost painfully hard.

“Don’t!” he yelled.

“Shut up!” was the angry answer from Shizuo and he continued dragging the smaller man towards their bedroom.

Izaya tried to fight, he wrapped his fingers around the Shizuo’s wrists in self-defense but the blond didn’t let go of him no matter how deep Izaya dug his nails in.

He was thrown on the closet door, harshly and hardly. It took his breath away and without doubt caused more bruises on his back. Shizuo immediately pressed his body against the raven’s again, trapping him between the heat of the taller man and hard surface of the closet.

Then, Shizuo grabbed him by his neck again and squeezed in just the right places before he kissed him roughly again. All teeth and tongue, he conquered Izaya.

When Shizuo was done with conquering the smaller man’s mouth, he kissed and nipped on his chin and made his way to his ear to bite there harshly, making the other man moan helplessly. It was a sound to get drunk at.

Shizuo’s hands then moved from Izaya’s neck, so he could start to suck on the skin there, mark the raven as his. It was animalistic and it almost felt again as if Shizuo was a monster but in that moment, Izaya didn’t want anything more than for that monster to destroy him. To push him over the edge where nothing would exists except for the the person pressing against him and what he made Izaya feel.

The blond man’s hands didn’t stop moving though. As he was shamelessly marking the other man as his property, Shizuo moved his hot hands under Izaya’s shirt, scratching and squeezing the soft skin. His breath was hot against Izaya’s ear.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” he growled dangerously, almost laughing. Izaya never knew the blonde man was capable of such a tone.

The smaller man whimpered helplessly. “Yes.”

Shizuo chuckled. “You little slut... my slut.”

Izaya didn’t have chance to answer to that. Shizuo just tore his shirt to get better access to his body. The raven couldn’t help but moan again.

“Please,” he begged but before more words could leave his mouth, there was the hot hand squeezing his neck again, pushing him against the hard surface.

“Shut up,” he growled before he put his other hands on one of Izaya’s nipples and squeezed.

Izaya writhed, almost screaming in wicked mixture of pleasure and pain, and tried to fight the hold but Shizuo wouldn’t let go of him. Instead, he just leaned down and started to lick the other one.

It was almost unbearable, to get so much attention and not being able to come.

He couldn’t beg more though, the hand on his neck was just too tight.

Shizuo played with him, teasing him and torturing cruelly. His touches and lips held unimaginable power over Izaya’s body.

“On your knees,” Shizuo commanded after especially hard bite on Izaya’s lips.

Izaya hesitated just for a second but it was enough for Shizuo to slam the smaller body against the closet door, sending another wave of pain and pleasure down Izaya’s spine, and a whine escaped his lips. Then, he forced him to go down.

The raven didn’t even had a proper chance to kneel, he just sat on his ass while in front of him, Shizuo unzipped his pants. The blond was still fully clothed and he took Izaya by his hair again with one hand and pulled his cock from his pants with the other one and without much other warning, he just made him swallow it all in one go.

Izaya chocked on the cock but Shizuo didn’t stop push. It was humiliating, the way he just sat there and took it, the way his eyes watered.

And Izaya loved every second of it.

His cock was big and heavy on Izaya’s tongue and he tried to suck it but it was hard with Shizuo already fucking his mouth in blind lust. Every time the cock hit the back of Izaya’s mouth, the small man chocked, cried and his own cock still painfully hard in his pants.

“You are such a little cock-sucker, aren’t you?” Shizuo growled above him and pulled out of his mouth.

Izaya filled his lungs with the very much needed air, coughing before Shizuo grabbed his chin and made him look up. It was over-whelming, to have the other man towering so high over him.

The blond ran his thumb over his lips and then pushed the finger inside his mouth as if to inspect it.

“Look at yourself,” Shizuo told him harshly. “So pathetic. But on the other hand... at least we see that the mouth of yours is good for something, huh?”

Izaya couldn’t say anything but close his eyes and suck on the thumb in his mouth.

“Look how much you like it, you slut.”

The tears going down Izaya’s face were not from the deepthroating now. He didn’t even really know why he cried.

“Please,” the smaller man begged desperately. “Please, let me suck your cock, please I need it. Please.”

“Not that you deserve it, slut,” Shizuo murmured but grabbed Izaya’s hair again and pushed inside.

It was hard, rough and the back of Izaya’s head often hit the door behind him. It was painful and he chocked but Shizuo didn’t slow down, he didn’t let him catch his breath.

Izaya chocked and cried and whimpered every time Shizuo threw another insult on him.

And when Shizuo groaned loudly in pleasure and held his head tight between his hands, he just swallowed his cum eagerly, not leaving a single drop to waste.

Shizuo was breathing hard above him.

“Look at yourself,” the blond then said. “So fucking hard just from giving a blow job.”

He put his foot on Izaya’s crotch and pushed. He still had his shoes on and the smaller man screamed.

“I just wanna come,” Izaya whimpered and honestly, it was a small miracle he was still able to formulate words. “Please.”

“Well, then you better start doing something,” Shizuo growled, putting more of the hard pressure against Izaya’s cock. “Because this is the only way I will let you come.”

Izaya sobbed in pain and humiliation but he started moving his lips, looking for the friction Shizuo’s shoe caused. He moved into it, his eyes fluttering and whimpers were leaving his swollen lips. His hips were rocking and desperately getting closer to release.

“That’s exactly where you belong, Izaya,” Shizuo told him, moving his feet deliberately hard onto Izaya’s cock. “At my feet, like a good little slut.”

Izaya didn’t even realize he started mumbling words like “Please” and “Fuck” and “Yes” again.

Everything cut to white noise when Izaya came - his whole body dissolve into pleasure and his vision faded into black.

Only later he realized he must had passed out for a few seconds because when he came to himself again, Shizuo was crouching in front of him with worried expression on his face and soft fingers in his head, now caressing and petting.

“Are you okay, flea?” Shizuo asked in concern, his voice soft.

Izaya couldn’t form any word. His whole world was still overwhelming and everything was too much - the way Shizuo petted him and how worried he was.

The raven just leaned closer and tears streamed down his face again.

Shizuo quickly understood what was going on and wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him closer, whispering soft words of comfort and gently scratched his back.

It took almost ten minutes for Izaya to stop crying. By then, he was sitting in Shizuo’s lap on the bed, covered with blanket and his dirty pants and underwear were left on the floor.

He let his head rest on Shizuo’s shoulder as the taller man just gently nipped on his neck.

“So, did you like it?” Shizuo asked.

A tired smile formed on Izaya’s lips. “Well, if it was this intense now, I can’t wait for what you’ll do to me when we get the toys.”

Shizuo chuckled. “You just wait and see.”


End file.
